The present invention relates to a rewinding machine of the type as recited in the preamble of Claim 1 and comprising a winding zone in which a continuous strip is wound around a core; a movement unit of the continuous strip defining a sliding surface for said continuous strip; and a support unit defining a support surface for the core opposite and spaced from the sliding surface so as to define a sliding channel for the core in the winding zone.